Blood Lust
by VintageWine
Summary: Elena está preocupada com a nova companhia de Damon e resolve ter certeza de que ele não faça nada estúpido, mas as coisas acabam ficando meio... LEMON!


_**Ninguém me pertence...**_

_**Bom.. esse não é realmente o estilo de coisa que escrevo normalmente. Mas essa ideia simplesmente não saia da minha cabeça! eu tive que escrever!**_

_**Eu sempre **__**pensei em como seria a reação de Elena ao ver Damon morder alguém que estava disposto a oferecer seu sangue. rsrsr Então aqui vai a minha versão pra isso!**_

_**Espero que gostem! Review please!**_

* * *

><p>"Ah vamos Elena! Você precisa relaxar um pouco!" Eu ouvia Caroline insistir pela milésima vez.<p>

"Caroline eu realmente não to afim de ir ao Grill" Eu respondi pela milésima vez.

"Mas você vai ok? Por favor Elena! Eu prometo que a gente não vai demorar" Ela disse. Eu suspirei. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

"Ok. Mas quando eu disser que vamos voltar a gente realmente vai voltar ok?" Eu disse já cansada. Ela apenas sorriu e foi até meu armário. Claro que ela ia escolher o que eu ia usar!

Eu realmente não estava com vontade de sair, mas quanto mais cedo eu aceitasse ir mais cedo eu estaria em casa, porque certamente Caroline não desistiria até conseguir me arrastar de casa.

Quando a gente chegou eu suspirei. Ao menos eu podia beber alguma coisa forte e talvez assim o tempo passasse mais rápido. Eu tava pensando no que eu pedir quando eu o vi. Damon. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquela Sage. Aff... Se não bastasse dormir com a inimiga agora ele estava pra lá e pra cá com essa tal de Sage, que por sinal era a vampira que fez ele ser aquele Damon que ele era quando ele chegou aqui em Mystic Falls. Droga, eu sabia que eu não devia ter saído de casa!

Eu senti alguém me puxando e então eu percebi que eu estava parada na entrada do Grill encarando os dois.

"Vamos Elena!" Caroline disse me puxando. Eu olhei pra ela com raiva.

"Ele esta se divertindo com ela!" Eu disse nervosa.

"Ah vamos Elena! Se Damon fica no seu pé você diz que se sente desconfortável, se ele passa a não dar a mínima, você reclama também? Foi você que quis assim!" Ele disse me arrastando ate o bar. E ela estava certa. Que droga! Ela estava certa! Eu o magoei e disse que ele tinha que superar aquilo e agora que ele obviamente superou eu sentia como se uma faca fosse enfiada lentamente no meu estômago.

Caroline pediu uma bebida e eu resolvi pedir uma tequila. Agora definitivamente eu ia beber! Eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra eles, que por sinal com certeza já tinham me visto e não estavam nem ai. Eu virei outra dose com raiva.

"Se você está tão incomodada faça alguma coisa a respeito Elena!" Caroline disse me tirando do meu torpor. Eu olhei pra ela e decidi. Eu ia falar com ele, mas pra isso eu precisava de outra dose. E lá se foi a terceira... Quando Sage se levantou e saiu em direção a porta eu vi minha chance, então eu levantei.

"Eu estarei do outro lado com Tyler. Qualquer coisa me ligue, eu posso estar meio distraída.. você sabe..." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Eu acenei e fui até ele.

Eu sentei do lado dele de frente pro balcão e pedi outra bebida. Quando chegou eu a virei. Eu podia sentir ele me olhando de lado parecendo confuso com a minha atitude.

"Melhor pegar leve.. eu não estou vendo Stef por aqui pra te carregar pra casa" Ele disse sorrindo ironicamente e finalmente me olhando. E eu me perdi nos olhos dele. Eu tava sentindo tanta falta dele, ele estava me dando um gelo e eu não estava mais aguentando. Depois de alguns segundos quando eu finalmente consegui me concentrar eu disse:

"Eu não preciso de Stefan"

"humm..." Ele murmurou simplesmente virando o rosto pra frente novamente. Eu imediatamente senti falta dos seus olhos.

"O que você está fazendo com ela Damon? Ela é perigosa!" Eu perguntei pra ele. Ele sorriu ainda sem olhar.

"Eu estou me divertindo" Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu imagino que tipo de diversão! Damon... você não pode deixar ela matar as pessoas! Ela se alimenta de humanos!" Eu disse aumentando o tom de voz. Ele me olhou.

"Nós não estamos matando ninguém ok? Não se preocupe com os preciosos cidadãos de Mystic Falls" Ele disse virando sua dose. Eu suspirei.

"Você está se alimentando de sangue humano?" Eu perguntei com medo da resposta. Eu não podia deixar que essa mulher voltasse e fizesse Damon agir como antes novamente! Eu não ia deixar!

"Eu nunca parei" Ele disse simplesmente.

"Eu não estou falando de bolsas de sangue Damon! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer" Eu falei sentindo minhas mãos tremerem levemente. Se ele voltasse a ser como era antes seria minha culpa! Minha culpa por ter rejeitado seu amor quando na verdade o amor que eu estava rejeitando era o meu. Eu não queria aceitar que eu tinha me apaixonado por ele e esse minha recusa causou tudo isso.

"Como eu disse.. ninguém está morrendo Elena.." Ele disse e eu soube que sim.. sim ele estava bebendo sangue humano, direto da fonte. Eu senti meu coração apertar.

"Elena! Que companhia inesperada" Eu ouvi Sage dizer antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ela passou o braço ao redor de Damon parando do lado dele.

"Eu acabei de encontrar nossa diversão da noite" Ela murmurou pra ele inclinando a cabeça na direção da porta.

"Não! Você não pode fazer isso Damon! Você não pode machucar pessoas inocentes!" Eu disse me levantando. Eles se olharam.

"Hummm.. acho que eu entendi tudo agora! Ela é a razão pela qual você me fez prometer não matar ninguém nessa cidade! Ela é a razão de você ter ficado tão... bonzinho!" Sage disse agora me olhando. Eu olhei pra Damon e vi que ele me olhava parecendo desconfortável.

"Melhor você ir pra casa Elena" Ele disse pra mim enquanto se levantava.

"Não!" Eu disse o segurando pelo braço. " Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso!" Eu continuei agora me virando pra Sage.

"Eu não vou permitir que você chegue aqui e impulsione Damon a fazer coisas que ele não quer fazer mais! Eu não vou deixar você o influenciar de novo! Eu não vou deixar que você faça ele machucar as pessoas pra beber o sangue delas!" Eu disse praticamente gritando. Ela olhou pra Damon sorrindo e parecendo surpresa enquanto ele me olhava descrente.

"Oh eu não acho que essas pessoas sentem dor, muito pelo contrário.." Ela disse com um sorrisinho.

"Humm deixe-me perguntar uma coisa Elena... Você já permitiu que um vampiro te mordesse? Eu quero dizer... uma mordida não forçada e sim por que você quis?" Ela perguntou e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu olhei pra Damon rapidamente, mas ele desviou o olhar enquanto se soltava da minha mão.

"Não" Eu disse baixinho. Damon me olhou novamente e dessa vez eu que desviei o olhar, mas eu podia sentir seu olhar fazendo meu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Sage riu, dando um tapinha no braço de Damon.

"Bem, então saiba que quando um vampiro te morde, por sua própria vontade, tudo que você sente é prazer. Claro que depende do vampiro em questão... E o Damon aqui é realmente muitoooo bom nisso, então eu posso te assegurar que o único malefício que a gente está fazendo é fazer essas pessoas esquecerem o que aconteceu depois, porque elas vão esquecer do maior prazer que tiveram na vida!" Ela disse lentamente e eu senti meu coração acelerar e não era de medo. Eu olhei pra Damon e vi que ele me olhava com a expressão indecifrável.

"Você realmente deve ir pra casa agora Elena, onde está Caroline?" Ele disse olhando ao redor.

"Não! Eu vou com vocês!" Eu disse surpreendendo a mim mesma.

"O que?" Damon perguntou confuso.

"Eu vou com vocês pra.. pra ter... certeza de que vocês não vão machucar ninguém" Eu disse determinada.

"De jeito nenhum! Você vai pra casa! Agora!" Ele disse pegando meu braço.

"Não! Eu não vou pra casa Damon! Eu vou com vocês" Eu disse me livrando da mão dele e indo pro lado de Sage.

"Ohhh Isso vai ser divertido!" Sage disse olhando de mim pra Damon.

"Eu meio que gosto de você agora Elena! Vamos!" Ela disse se virando pra sair.

"Ela não vai!" Damon disse. Sage se virou de novo.

"Ela quer ver Damon. Eu deixaria ela ver!" Ela disse rindo.

"Não! Nós não podemos perder o controle.. eu não posso perder o controle perto... dela" Ele disse e o olhar que ele me deu fez meu coração acelerar ainda mais.

"A escolha é minha Damon!" Eu disse decidida, por mais que meu coração quisesse pular do peito.

"Nós dois sabemos que você não vai perder o controle, justamente porque é ...ela" Sage disse o olhando. Ele olhou pra ela e suspirou pesadamente antes de me olhar.

"Ok. Só se lembre que foi sua escolha" Ele disse indo em direção a porta.

Quando chegamos lá fora Sage nos guiou até a para de trás do Grill onde havia um pequeno corredor mal iluminado. Eu olhei pra Damon apreensiva mas ele não me olhou de volta.

Quando entramos no corredor eu pude ver duas silhuetas no fundo, mas eu não conseguia enxergar direito porque estava muito escuro.

"Eu as hipnotizei pra nos esperar aqui e é claro pra serem_ condizente _com o que irá acontecer. Não queremos que elas sofram, não é mesmo Elena?" Ela disse cinicamente enquanto ia até as garotas.

Nos aproximamos mais e eu vi as garotas mais claramente. Elas tinham a expressão calma e serena e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, quase me arrependendo de ter vindo. Mas eu precisava ter certeza que elas ficariam bem, mas do que isso, eu precisava ter certeza de que Damon não perdesse o controle. Eu me sentia culpada pelo que estava acontecendo com ele e entre a gente e eu não ia deixar ele desligar os sentimentos de novo. Isso nunca!

"Então, eu acho que vou primeiro Damon, você bem sabe como eu gosto de um show!" Ela disse pegando na mão de uma das garotas e colocando na frente dela. Damon olhou pra mim e eu tentei manter a expressão decidida, mesmo que por dentro eu estivesse mais que nervosa.

Sage segurou o rosto da garota entre as mãos e murmurou: "Só relaxe" e levou uma das mãos ao pescoço dela afastando o cabelo. Ela se inclinou em direção a garota e eu pensei em fechar os olhos quando ela alcançou o pescoço dela, mas a expressão da garota me prendeu. Enquanto Sage a puxava contra ela e cravava suas presas em seu pescoço a garota abria a boca em êxtase. Ela parecia estar gostando.. muito do que estava acontecendo. Novamente eu senti meu rosto esquentar eu sentia o olhar de Damon em mim, mas eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para a garota que agora gemia baixinho e se agarrava a Sage. Segundos depois Sage se afastou e a garota estava ofegante.

"Você vai pra casa, vai dormir tranquilamente e não vai se lembrar de nada que aconteceu essa noite" Sage disse olhando nos olhos da garota. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e saiu andando naturalmente passando por mim e Damon e saindo do corredor.

"Vê? Eu aposto que ela daria tudo pra lembrar do que sentiu" Ela disse com um sorrisinho. "E se você acha que ela gostou, espere pra ver Damon fazendo isso. Ele é muito bom.. eu posso te assegurar!" Ela continuou e eu me senti extremamente desconfortável. Algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar nada do que estava por vir. Damon riu cinicamente e se aproximou da outra garota. Inconscientemente eu me aproximei também parando praticamente do lado dele, mas me encostando na parede do corredor.

Assim como Sage, Damon pegou o rosto da garota entre as mãos a olhando nos olhos.

"Você vai se deixar sentir, você só precisa relaxar" Ele murmurou pra ela e passou uma das mãos pro pescoço dela, acariciando a área com os dedos enquanto afastava o cabelo. Ele se inclinou na direção dela e lambeu a área onde ele ia morder. Eu vi quando o corpo dela tremeu e senti o meu tremer também... de ciúmes. De repente eu me peguei desejando que ele não tocasse nela, muito menos lambesse ela. Quando eu ia falar que eu não queria ver aquilo, quando eu ia pedir pra ele parar ele a mordeu.

Ela soltou um gemido alto e se agarrou a ele passando os braços ao redor dele e o puxando contra ela. Eu senti minhas mãos se fecharem em punho e meu coração acelerar. Ela gemia e se agarrava a ele de um jeito que fazia meu sangue ferver de raiva, eu queria arrancá-la dele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu também sentia meu sangue esquentar por outro motivo. Eu não podia negar o quanto aquilo era excitante. Eu senti um nó se formar no meu ventre e uma onde de calor percorrer o meu corpo. Eu queria ser ela, eu queria sentir os lábios dele no meu pescoço eu queria que ele me fizesse sentir como ela estava sentindo. Eu queria. Eu queria muito!

Depois de mais alguns segundos torturantes entre gemidos e "Ah meu Deus!" Ele finalmente largou o pescoço dela. Ela estava ofegante e eu também. Eu mordi meu lábio pra impedir que alguma coisa saísse da minha boca enquanto ele a hipnotizava pra esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

"Venha" Sage chamou a garota e ela passou mim, seu corpo tremia. Eu vi quando Damon lambeu os lábios removendo o sangue sobre eles enquanto se virava pra mim. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram ele me olhou atenciosamente e logo depois eu vi o desejo e a paixão se refletirem nos olhos dele. É claro que ele percebeu a minha reação, é claro que ele sabia o quão excitada eu estava. E eu não fiz nada pra esconder o que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava cansada de esconder. Eu não conseguia mais esconder a atração que eu sentia por ele.

Sem nem pensar direito eu fui até ele e o beijei. E quando nos lábios se encontraram eu senti como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o meu corpo. Eu me agarrei a ele e ele imediatamente correspondeu passando as mãos pela minha cintura e me puxando contra ele. Eu aprofundei o beijo necessitando sentir tudo que eu vi refletido nos olhos da garota. Eu precisa sentir. Eu precisava que ele me fizesse sentir. Só a mim. Mais ninguém.

Eu me afastei precisando respirar, mas o mantive junto a mim, segurando o rosto dele, nossas testas se tocando. Sage tinha desaparecido.

"Me morda" Eu sussurrei. Ele se afastou pra me olhar nos olhos surpreso com o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu não posso" Ele sussurrou de volta parecendo torturado.

"Por favor Damon! Porque você não pode?" Eu implorei sem largar o rosto dele. Ele botou as mãos em cimas das minhas.

"Porque é _você_ Elena! Porque eu não vou conseguir me controlar com você! Por que eu te quero tanto... como eu nunca quis ninguém. Eu não vou conseguir só morder você!" Ele disse com a voz rouca, seus olhos queimando nos meus. Eu senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais.

"Eu quero você também! Eu quero você há muito tempo, eu só não queria admitir. Mas eu cansei de fingir que eu não sinto. Eu sinto Damon! Eu quero você! Eu preciso de você!" Eu disse o olhando nos olhos. Um segundo depois eu senti minhas costas contra a parede e seus lábios nos meus novamente. Eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo dele o puxando contra mim, nossos corpos se tocando em todos os lugares. Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura me levantando um pouco e eu passei as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Eu gemi contra a boca dele quando senti sua ereção contra mim, agradecendo por estar de vestido. Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto sua outra mão apertava levemente um de meus seios. Eu passei a mão entre os nossos corpos tentando alcançar o cinto dele. Quando eu finalmente consegui me livrar do cinto eu passei a desabotoar sua calça o que fez ele olhar pra mim.

"Eu agradeceria alguma ajuda" Eu sussurrei ofegante. Ele me olhou intensamente enquanto com uma das mãos ele desabotoou a calça e a abaixou, a fazendo descer pelas suas pernas. Logo depois eu senti sua mão por baixo do meu vestido, sobre a minha calçinha. Eu gemi com o contato. Eu senti quando ele puxou o tecido pro lado e arfei quando seus dedos me tocaram.

"Ah meu Deus... tão molhada" Ele murmurou me olhando.

"Eu quero você Damon... Agora!" Eu implorei. Ele mordeu os lábios e em um movimento rápido ele rasgou o tecido e o jogou no chão. Eu não poderia me importar menos. Logo depois ele se livrou da sua cueca e eu finalmente o senti contra mim.

"Eu te amo" Ele murmurou contra minha boca e eu segurei o rosto dele fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

"Eu te amo também. Me desculpe se eu fui tão covarde até agora pra admitir" Eu disse e eu nunca vi tanto amor nossos olhos dele. Ele me beijou apaixonadamente enquanto eu sentia ele deslizar pra dentro de mim. Nós gememos contra a boca um do outro. Era tão perfeito. Agora eu tinha certeza que era aqui, com Damon o meu lugar no mundo. Era ele, sempre foi ele.

Nós fizemos amor apaixonadamente contra a parede de um corredor escuro e não podia ser mais perfeito. Eu estava tão perto, mas eu queria mais.

"Me morda Damon!" Eu pedi enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Um segundo depois eu senti suas presas perfurarem a pele do meu pescoço. Quando ele sugou o meu sangue eu pensei que eu ia morrer de prazer. Eu apertei minhas pernas na sua cintura movendo meu quadril contra o dele e senti ele gemer no meu pescoço. Logo depois uma onda de prazer atingiu o meu corpo e me sentir tremer inteiramente. Eu ouvia gritos de prazer na minha cabeça que provavelmente eram meus, mas eu estava no paraíso. Eu nunca senti tanto prazer na vida.

Quando meu cérebro voltou a funcionar eu senti ele atingir o clímax também. E nós ficamos ali abraçados um ao outro esperando nossos corpos se recuperarem. Ele me beijou mais uma vez enquanto me colocava no chão, mas eu mal conseguia sentir minhas pernas, então elas fraquejaram e ele me segurou contra ele rindo convencido.

"Vamos sair daqui, Isso ainda ta longe de acabar baby.." Ele disse enquanto tentando se vestir e me segurar ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu mal posso esperar" Eu disse fracamente enquanto tentava ajeitar meu vestido.

"Mas primeiro você tem que me prometer uma coisa" Eu disse o olhando. Ele olhou pra mim curioso.

"Me prometa que eu serei a única que você vai morder, eu não quero seus lábios nem próximos do pescoço de mais ninguém" Eu disse com um meio sorriso.

"Você será a única em todos o sentidos, tenha certeza disso!" Ele disse rindo também, mas eu pude ver a sinceridade nos seus olhos. Eu o beijei.

"Então eu estou mais que pronta pro segundo round" Eu disse maliciosamente contra os lábios dele. Ele riu do duplo sentindo do que eu tinha falado e me carregou nos movendo a velocidade de vampiro.


End file.
